


Alone Time

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Short, This is crappy porn, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before they merged together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 15 asked, looking at her lover. 6 simply nodded his head in repsponce, unable to say a word due to being so nervous. 15 sighed. "Well, if you really want to." She removed the black lock from around her neck and opened her front seams. "Okay. I'm ready when you are."

6 removed his key and opened up his seams as well. 15 walked over to him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. 6 took his lover in his arms, returning the kiss. Small green glows emanated from the two seers. They fell onto the bed, still in each others embrace. 6 looked into 15's eyes, and she looked into his. He reached his hand into her open sema, and began to touch her inner machinery delicately. 15 softly moaned in pleasure, and the glow of her soul became brighter.

"S-s-s-6..." she muttered. "I love you."

"I l-l-love you t-too F-15..." The two kissed again, as their souls began to merge together.


End file.
